


Never Be The Same

by camerooooooon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camerooooooon/pseuds/camerooooooon
Summary: Nayeon can’t say anything to Jeongyeon, because she knows that it would only embarrass both of them. But nonetheless, something about how much Jeongyeon opened up to Nayeon in the past few years is giving her some warm feelings close to her chest. That emotion that implies a glowing sentiment that she isn’t quite ready yet.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 15





	1. When Nayeon Reflects

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first time writing for this fandom. I got into TWICE just recently, so I apologize for the inconsistency in the timeline or their personalities and for the grammatical errors. I am still learning.

After Jeongyeon came back from hiatus, Nayeon is conscious of a subtle change in her relationship with Jeongyeon. When Nayeon lets herself wonder about the change, which is surprising yet welcomed, she tells herself that it has nothing to do with Jeongyeon’s mood swings, since she still feels a little confused about how much Jeongyeon goes to completely ignoring her to being affectionate to her; but nowadays it is the latter. She tried not to think about it because it is _Jeongyeon,_ she is one of the sweetest person you’ll ever met— not that the younger girl would agree. But even as Nayeon repeats this to herself, Nayeon knows that it is different. 

Nayeon can’t say anything to Jeongyeon, because she knows that it would only embarrass both of them. But nonetheless, something about how much Jeongyeon opened up to Nayeon in the past few years is giving her some warm feelings close to her chest. That emotion that implies a glowing sentiment that she isn’t quite ready yet.

*

Nayeon does admit to herself that their comeback is a little short of perfect, since there was a lot of mistakes done. Not admitting it would be difficult and just may lead to other complications in the future. But one mess up, won’t stop them for trying their hardest again. It’s very much, she often reflects, like the year when they announced them as the members of the new group who will debut years after, but even better because they are working with some sort of rhythm. And all of Nayeon’s old insecurities about not measuring up to other groups seem to have slowly vanished, and it’s now as though the nine of them are the only thing that matters around them.

Even Jihyo, who has been pretty tense lately, is slowly loosen up. She invited her one day after her meeting with their mentor.

“I have to admit, I thought we couldn’t make it in the first few weeks. But thankfully we did. And it was because of you, Unnie.” Jihyo’s words are sincere, and they mean more to Nayeon than she might have expected. 

“Thanks, it’s mostly a group effort though. You guys are the key to this.” Nayeon knows that if the rest of her members were here too they would disagree and would say that it was turning out well because of Jihyo and her.

Jihyo looks at Nayeon and shakes her head slightly, but doesn’t say anything. “Yes… but I’m not only talking about that. I mean Jeongyeon, she seems really happy.”

“She is.” Nayeon wishes she could acknowledge those feelings, but they should have never been there in the first place.

Jihyo hesitates, looking as though she’d like to say more. “You are too, Unnie… You two have always had these weird things going on.”

Nayeon is surprised that Jihyo is bringing this up, because it is normally a topic both of them know but too sensitive to delve into. “I understand. It’s always been… complicated.”

Jihyo smiles at her. “From what I see, it isn’t complicated.”

Nayeon nods, thinking to herself before she can stop the thought from coming out, _I sure hope so._

*

Small changes that Nayeon really can’t explain occur over the course of their comeback. For some reason, Nayeon starts staying late at their company and Jeongyeon would always wait up for her. By the time they have to move out to their own places, Nayeon wonders about it sometimes, pondering if it means something or nothing at all. It becomes a routine, by the time Nayeon’s business is over, Jeongyeon would show up and walk her home. Nayeon, who is worried about Jeongyeon staying up late, finds herself enjoying her company. She begins looking forward to this night with Jeongyeon more than she looks up to anything else, even including performing.

One night, Nayeon and Jeongyeon are deeply engrossed in a conversation on their walk home about the other rookie group they just met when Nayeon hears Jeongyeon say something about a member.

“What?” Nayeon, who has been focusing on watching her, doesn’t quite catch it.

“I said one of the girls gave me her number. Saying something about a date and such.” Jeongyeon starts biting her nails, and looks at Nayeon as if to gauge her reaction.

“What did you say?” Nayeon feels a pang in her chest, thinking about how often Jeongyeon gets hit on by any gender. 

“I don’t know… it’s not like I’m interested or anything.” Jeongyeon shrugs and states this like a long held fact, and Nayeon can’t help but smile at the comment.

“Well, you can’t help it if you’re that cute. Look at that face.” Nayeon chuckles at this, playfully poking the side of Jeongyeon’s face.

Jeongyeon laughs, slightly blushing, playfully slapping her hand before taking it as they walk together. Nayeon remembers then why, of course, she knows that, seeing Jeongyeon smiles.

*

Confused, Nayeon has slowly become aware of just how many times Jeongyeon softly turned down anyone who is asking her out. Sometimes Nayeon catches Jeongyeon at the corner smiling sadly at one girl, who for Nayeon’s knowledge is someone Jeongyeon admires before. Nayeon feels oddly relieved of this, even though she knows that’s a ridiculously inappropriate reaction to have.

Jeongyeon scoffs when Nayeon brings it up to her late one night, “I like her, Unnie. But not like that.”

“I thought you would jump at the opportunity to date her. I mean, she’s clearly smitten by you. She even approaches you first.” Nayeon shakes her head, smiling. She doesn’t find that fact annoying as she had before when Jeongyeon clearly said she is not interested.

“It’s flattering.” Says Jeongyeon. “But why settle on something less when you can have the best right?”

“If I were her, I would be offended with what you just said.” Nayeon says, snorting a little.

“You weren’t her and you shouldn’t be. You’re number one.” Jeongyeon says.

Nayeon is surprised both by the implications of what Jeongyeon said and the fact that she didn’t seem to notice it. She thinks of Jeongyeon as someone who immensely pays attention to what she said. “You think so, huh?”

Jeongyeon innocently nods. “Of course, Unnie. You’re only the person who can handle me, even if you have to resort on manhandling and insulting me. And you’re you.”

_You’re you,_ isn’t really helping Nayeon’s case here, but before she can think of a response, they are already in front of her apartment, and Jeongyeon gives her a quick hug and goes home.

*

Another regular routine that develops through months— and another unexpected one— is their weekly dinner at Nayeon’s apartment. One time, Jeongyeon suggested it, and since they often stayed late at night, Nayeon decided that it would be more convenient to just do it in her place and order something to go at the other side of the town, and Jeongyeon agreed. But, as much work kept them busy, the dinner-a-week soon became a common occurrence that Nayeon finds pleasant.

Nayeon often reflects on how much more she and Jeongyeon talk now than they used to. They started as awkward to one another to this. And neither one of them wants to discuss the fact that they’re spending their time together too much than with anyone else. They are, she thinks, but she is not complaining.

On one such busy night, Jeongyeon and Nayeon have just finished dinner and are sitting in a comfortable silence, watching the television. Jeongyeon is the first to speak. “I can’t believe this is real. That we’re here.”

“I know.” Nayeon doesn't know if she is talking about their career or this growing connection between the two of them.

As if hearing her thoughts, Jeongyeon says, “I’m glad that you’re here.”

Nayeon looks at her, Jeongyeon never says things like this often. It’s one of the things that seems to have changed. “I am too.”

Jeongyeon looks at her hands rather than Nayeon. “I… I just think that if it weren’t for you. We won’t be anywhere we are now. I won’t be who I want to be. And it was the best thing ever, and nobody made me feel this way, well except… you.” And then Jeongyeon, tilting her head and smiling shyly, and does _look_ at Nayeon.

Nayeon smiles back at Jeongyeon slowly, taking one of her hands and squeezing it softly. She’s never quite managed to tell Jeongyeon just how much she understands it, and how it felt when she said those words. She tries to say some of that now. “You guys are the best people I’ve ever met. And I’m happy that I’m doing this with you.” Nayeon stops, unable to say more than that.

Jeongyeon’s face softens. “Thanks Unnie. I just wish that someday people would appreciate music more.”

Nayeon nods. It would kill all of them, she thinks, if they fail. It is more than just a career for them, it’s their dream.

“We’ll work hard as long as we can. What comes next… it isn’t up to us.” Nayeon thinks about what she just said, realizing how very little in life, has really been up to her. Things just _happen._


	2. Where Nayeon And Jeongyeon Are Observed

Sana and Momo are having a heated discussion about the song they are trying to write when they see Jeongyeon enter, holding a plastic bag full of ice cream.

“Hey, guys,” she says, walking over to them. “Have you seen Nayeon-unnie?”

Momo pauses her dancing, notices the sweets, and is about to grab it but Jeongyeon yanks it away from her reach, mumbling incoherent words. Sana however, is nonchalant. “She’s in the recording room… Is that ice cream?”

“Oh okay. Is she still recording?” Jeongyeon, ignoring Sana's question who is eyeing the treat in her hand.

Momo pouts at her. “Jeongyeon-ah, aren’t you gonna give us some? That’s a lot!” And it is— the bag was full of different flavours and she recalls that Jeongyeon wasn’t supposed to be here and should be on her break.

“No, this is not for you.” Jeongyeon is turning her head to peer at the other room, apparently noticing that the door is closed. “Is she still recording?”

Sana looks up from her notes. “Yeah, she’s been there for a while. I think her part needed some changes. I’m sure she’ll… “

At the moment, the other door opens, and Nayeon herself steps out. Her face lights up when she sees Jeongyeon. “Hey, I was waiting for you. Oh, you brought ice cream!”

“Yes, your favorite flavor was hard to find so… “ Jeongyeon is smiling at Nayeon, who laughs as though Jeongyeon has just said the funniest thing she’s ever heard.

“Come on, Jeongyeon-ah. The producer is asking for you. The song still needs some polishing. Hurry up so we can finish up immediately, before that melted!” Nayeon starts walking back, Jeongyeon follows and says something in response that Momo can’t quite make out.

Sana watches them leave, and when they are out of sight, she turns to Momo. “Is there something going on between the two of them?”

Momo stares at her. “What do you mean?” She reflects, as she often has over the past few years, about how unlikely their friendship is with everyone. When she first met them, she wrote them off as just competition. They somehow still are, but they had learned to be more considerate with each other and they became more than colleagues. And, she has to admit to herself, that they are better together.

“Don’t you think that Jeongyeon’s been acting a little different ever since she came back from hiatus?” Sana returns her attention back to her writing and covertly peering up at her own lyrics, a beat before Momo realized what she’s doing.

“I don’t think so,” Momo says, taking her notes away from the other girl. “I mean, she’s been a bit different even before leaving for the holiday.” Momo has really appreciated that even though they may tease the other members mercilessly, they are considerate in particular matters.

“Yeah, sure, but it’s more than that. Didn’t you see that smile she gave to Nayeon-unnie just now?” Sana tapping her fingers on the table.

“Just what are you saying?” Momo is pretty sure what she’s suggesting, and she’s also pretty sure she’s liking the idea of it. “Jeongyeon always smiles like that. And we already know that she kinda favors her.” Even if she thinks to herself that it just might not be the case, she doesn’t say it.

Sana sighs, pauses her scribbling and looks at her. “I know that. I just think that there is something in there, you know something more.”

Momo looks back at her. “Why do you think that? Just because Jeongyeon was happy to see Nayeon-unnie?” But picturing it in her mind now, Momo thinks uncertainly that Sana might have a point. Jeongyeon does look _different_ lately.

Sana shrugs. “It’s just an observation, that’s all.” When Momo rolls her eyes at her, she adds, “What? I know things. And it’s pretty obvious.”

Momo tucks the idea of Sana as something to ponder over later. “Let’s finish this and maybe we can have some of those ice cream.” Inwardly, Momo decides to pay a little more attention to Nayeon and Jeongyeon, just to prove the Sana is wrong about them.

*

A few hours later, Momo is in their practice room, deep into her phone, clicking random articles, when she hears a footstep by the door. She looks up and sees Jeongyeon.

“Momo, Nayeon-unnie told me to tell you that you can go home now. She still needs to finalize some parts of the song. And it might take awhile before she can finish up.” Judging by Jeongyeon’s appearance, she will be staying too.

“Okay. I’m just gonna wait for Sana. How about you?” Momo knows that they have a deadline to meet, their comeback is soon, and they’re all been working hard.

Jeongyeon’s reaction catches her attention. Breaking into a big smile, she says, “Oh no, I’ll wait for Unnie. Someone needs to walk her home.”

“We lived just a few blocks from here. She can walk herself.” Momo says, as a matter of fact. “You, on the other hand, lived on the other street away from our dorm.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry,” Jeongyeon says, more cheerful than Momo would have expected. “And I already told Unnie.”

Momo studies Jeongyeon for a moment, thinking that, indeed, she’s never seen her looking so carefree and relaxed. But was that because she'd been excited for their upcoming comeback or maybe the CEO praises her again or because of something else? And then, as Jeongyeon walks away from the room, Momo sees her… flushing? She stares intently… yes, certainly blushing and it looks suspiciously like she is looking forward to spending time alone with Nayeon. That is a little strange, Momo admits to herself.

*

The next day, Momo is taking a break with Sana at the cafe nearest to their company. “So, it’s possible that there might be something going on between Jeongyeon and Nayeon-unnie.” Momo says, before taking a bite at her chicken. “I was watching them today and they seem to be really closer than before. Like leaning a little too close when they are joking at each other.” 

“Right? I know you’ll notice!” Sana smugly swallows a bite in her food, and Momo reflects that only Sana can look greasy eating a chicken.

“Not like they are together ‘together.’ I just think there is a possibility. I mean it’s not far-fetched given Jeongyeon’s history. I don’t know about Nayeon-unnie though.” Momo watches Sana swallowing and curses herself for getting into this idea. She sighs inwardly. Her life would be a lot more easier, she thinks, if her members were attracted to some random people instead of their the oldest of the group.

Sana wipes her mouth and looks at her. “Yeah, you’re right. I really can’t read Nayeon-unnie and she really didn’t talk much about her relationships before. The only thing I’m sure about is she is more clingy to Jeongyeon nowadays… “ She pauses and raises her brow. “ So… what is this you’re saying about Jeongyeon’s ‘history’ huh?” She grins, finding the knowledge, interesting.

Momo remembers; not quite thought, but the involvement of Jeongyeon had in the past was brief and it ended before Momo even knew it. “I’m not sure, but it’s Jeongyeon. That girl has a lot of love in her so anyone around her is having it. And now she’s focusing it all on Nayeon-unnie. But this might be just her being… I don’t know, herself?”

Sana snorts. “Sure… it certainly seems like they are being ‘themselves.’” Momo tosses a napkin at her, which she ducks easily.

*

A few days later, Momo hears the murmurings coming from the practice room growing more and more rousing. After a while, the door opens and the oldest of the group comes out. Seeing Momo in the hallway, she calls her out.

“Momo-ah, Come here for a second. I need you today. I was right.” Nayeon motions with her hand for Momo to come into the room.

“Sure, Unnie.” It is a known fact that Momo can learn the choreography pretty fast. She knows that this is one of these random Jeongyeon-teaching-Nayeon-their-dance days. She’s both envious and pleased at the prospect of Jeongyeon looking after Nayeon, too much.

Jeongyeon is talking as Nayeon enters the room. “I’m telling you, Unnie, it’s not right.”

Nayeon is shaking her head. “And I’m telling you, you’re definitely wrong. I remembered it clearly. Let’s ask Momo.”

Jeongyeon is tapping her foot on the floor impatiently, “Ok, alright, Unnie. Momo, remember the steps before the second chorus of our debut song?

“You mean this… “ Momo asked while demonstrating them. Momo knows that Jeongyeon barely forgets their choreography which everyone knows and it’s always Nayeon that they have to repeatedly show her but if the older girl questions the other girl, Jeongyeon might overlook something.

Jeongyeon nods, and Nayeon tilts her head. “Can you please show us the whole part?”

“Well, sure, Unnie,” Momo sighs, answering pensively. She proceeds to dance the whole routine. And when she is done, she looks at the two of them curiously. “Is that it?”

Jeongyeon nods triumphantly. “That’s what I’ve been doing! And hey, Unnie, you should trust me more when it comes to this kind of thing.”

Jeongyeon smiles at Nayeon, who finally smiles back. “Fine, maybe I’m wrong. But at least I’m getting more creative in dancing. And maybe someday I’ll steal Momo’s role as the main dancer.” Nayeon’s eyes are getting playful, wrinkling it the way it sometimes does when she is really amused and pleased at the moment.

Momo thinks she sees a strange tender look flash from Nayeon’s face as she regards Jeongyeon, but it’s gone so quickly that she wonders if she imagined it. “You have to go through Mina first. But I guess you just need to use force to do that.”

“Right,” Jeongyeon laughs. “You might get the title, Unnie. But you’re still not on my level.”

Nayeon looks at her mockingly. “Said by someone who just made a mistake a second ago. And who is that?”

“Whatever, Unnie.” Jeongyeon gives Nayeon a look laced with so much affection that Momo wonders if she should be witnessing it. As if she were saying her thoughts out loud, Jeongyeon suddenly seems to realise that Momo is still in the room. “Thank for your help, Momo.” Jeongyeon said, smiling at her.

Momo rolls her eyes and starts to leave, thinking hard about Jeongyeon, Nayeon and Sana’s notion about the two of them.

*

Momo asks Sana if she wants to take a walk outside to get some fresh air, and Sana accepts immediately.

“So, what is this about?” Sana asked as they strolled on the sidewalk around their company. “Are you finally falling for me, Momo-ah?”

Momo rolls her eyes at her. “I think I’m giving in into the idea of yours, about Jeongyeon and Nayeon-unnie.”

“I’m hardly wrong about this kind of thing.” Sana looks about as satisfied about her suggestion as she does when she fully raps a whole verse without stuttering. “Though I want to know the details why you are saying that.”

“I don’t think,” Momo continues, “The thing is, I don’t think they know it, or Nayeon-unnie don’t, so it probably won’t lead to that soon, ever. I mean, if they see each other as what they normally are, then that’s what they are.” She actually thinks it’s a shame, because Jeongyeon and Nayeon are the happiest when they are together.

“They will figure it out someday.” Sana seems assured. Momo wonders, as she often does, if Sana already knew something she doesn’t.

“What makes you so sure? For all we know, Nayeon is just doing her job being the oldest. And we might be reading her intention wrong. It’s not like she is good at expressing her feelings.” Momo really can’t imagine the oldest ever doing anything remotely affectionate to anyone of them, but they proved them wrong whenever it involves Jeongyeon and she kind of wishes that it’s possible.

Sana looks suddenly serious, not greasy or impish at all. “I’m sure because I’ve seen it. It will take a while before it happens, but it will. But the question is what will they do? Though I have a feeling that they can make it, Jeongyeon and Nayeon are right for each other.” She glances at Momo as she says this, and suddenly she sees the optimism making it clear to her why this is important to them.

“I hope so,” Momo wishes that Sana is right.


	3. Wherein Nayeon Needs a Friend

The next few months are going well, and Nayeon is up and dressed before their meeting. 

Nayeon arrives at the company earlier than she expects, and she sees that Jihyo is already there and seated at a table in the back of the room. At just the moment Jihyo looks up, notices Nayeon, and gives her a little wave.

Nayeon walks over and settles into the seat across from Jihyo. “Hi.” She’s grateful for the table, because it saves her from the bear hug she usually receives from the other girl. It’s not like she does not like it, it's just too early in the morning. 

Looking a little grumpy herself, Jihyo smiles and gestures toward the sprawled papers. “I brought a few songs I wrote.”

Nayeon picks up the papers and glances at it. “These are many.”

“I didn’t have better things to do.” Jihyo peers around Nayeon, looking towards the door. “You are early. Are the girls coming up yet?”

Nayeon shakes her head. “No, Jeongyeon she might be late again, you know how she is. And wouldn’t be here before lunch.” Nayeon wonders whether Jeongyeon would arrive earlier than that, she misses her even though they just saw each other last night. Jihyo seems to be eyeing her.

Jihyo, however, sees what she has been looking at and appears not to be affected. “Yeah, you should have told her to go here early. I mean you guys had dinner.” She studies her songs, and Nayeon is glad not they are not discussing it, _blatantly._

Nayeon takes a breath. “How are things in your life lately?” Yes, the nine of them spend the time together almost all of the time but it doesn’t mean they talk constantly. 

“Good. Great, really.” Jihyo looks up from her papers as she says it, directly meeting Nayeon’s eyes like she is telling her something. “I’ve been hanging out with some of my friends lately. And yes I know before you say anything, I’m being careful. I don’t want a dating rumour attached to my name again and less alone about my… “ Jihyo doesn’t continue, but of course Nayeon knows exactly what she was to say next. Jihyo _is a good person,_ she thinks. _What gender she chooses to love shouldn’t matter._

Nayeon tries to put some of her thoughts into sorts of words that would express her regard for this person she has grown to care for. “I know, you are doing that. But like I always say, whatever makes you happy you go for it right?”

Jihyo nods and takes a sip from her water bottle. “I was really glad that people haven't caught up to it yet. Well, except for the fans and they still love us for it. Though the same goes for you, Unnie. You know they would love you no matter what, and us too.”

Nayeon feels a wave of understanding and apprehension passes through her; she certainly knows what it’s like to hide from things that are difficult and not accepted by many. “They’ll definitely love it if the two of us are dating.” Joking about this doesn’t make it weird to Nayeon anymore.

Jihyo gives Nayeon an appreciative look and then clears her throat. “So… I guess we should someday. But I don’t think Jeongyeon would be very pleased about that… Though she seems really in her element right now don’t you think?”

Talking about Jeongyeon is one of the easiest things of all. “Jeongyeon is managing this whole idol thing the best. But some days, she’ll still be quiet since it is still her. But she is happy. And she started writing her own songs, too!”

They discuss the possibilities of making a full album with all of the members' songs in it. Nayeon is impressed with Jihyo’s initiative and with Jihyo in general; she has matured to be a thoughtful person and Nayeon is glad. So far, everything is working out well.

After that, the talk turns back naturally to Jeongyeon. “That kid really tried setting me up. I did the same for her, and she looked at me like I’ve grown another head.” Jihyo sounds as though she’s remembering something funny.

“Jeongyeon don’t really have any interest in dating now.” Nayeon especially recalls the talk that Jeongyeon and her had in one of their dinners, the night that eases her; it has cheered her up more than she would have to admit.

“How about you, Unnie? Someone you’re interested in?” Jihyo is looking at her, and Nayeon wonders what expression her face might have betrayed as she remembered her nights with Jeongyeon.

Before she can stop herself, Nayeon smiles. “No… but I don’t know? It’s not really ideal given the situation and all.”

Jihyo appears to consider this. “Are you not going to do something about it? I mean you should try, right? You don’t like a lot of people, Unnie. And if you like this _person_ then I guess that _person_ is worth it.”

“Sh— that _person_ is. I just don’t want to ruin everything we have now. It’s just… we’re just getting started… “ Nayeon trails off, suddenly wondering what Jihyo might think about her sentiment.

Jihyo does indeed look curious. She doesn’t say anything, but Nayeon feels as though she has to explain a bit nonetheless. “Ever since, I realised this— “ Nayeon waving in front of her. “— _She_ makes things easy. We spend a lot of time together and it’s like the most natural thing to do. It just fits. And I got scared, I’m still am. I always fought hard to have what I wanted. And having something like that is so new to me. I know I’m not making sense… “ Nayeon feels as though she might be babbling, or over sharing, or both.

But Jihyo just smiles. “Actually, you are. And that sounds nice. You are scared because you care. And it’s fine. It just shows how you love the person. It’s okay, what you’re feeling, just don’t be blinded by that…” She stares at Nayeon. “I wouldn’t mind something like that at all… someone that you like, someone you are content to be with, someone to go home with. That’s pretty great.”

Nayeon nods, relieved at being understood. “It is great, really great. It’s just that it’s… unexpected.”

“Nothing wrong with unexpected, Unnie.” Jihyo says, as she tap her pen on the table. “As long as you’re happy.”

It’s the sort of straightforward sentiment of support that one might hear from someone, and it both startles and invigorates Nayeon. All at once, she feels a great impulse to talk about this with some other people. _I don't really have a lot of friends. And talking to Chaeyoung is like talking to—_ , she thinks. Maybe talking to Jihyo about Jeongyeon would really help.

Nayein looks at Jihyo, calculating just how she will react if she were to confess just a tiny clue about her feelings to Jeongyeon. She settles on something relatively comfortable. “I’m happy. Jeongyeon… she’s so her.”

Jihyo nods, as if she understands that perfectly. “Chaeyoung told me a little bit about Jeongyeon too. And I know whatever you’re thinking is something Jeongyeonie is thinking too.”

Nayeon flinches a little, wondering just how much Jihyo knew, what Chaeyoung might think about her. Jihyo’s face, however, gives away nothing at all.

“It is a lot of thinking on my side, but it was… really, it was one of the best things that happened to me. And I didn’t realize it until it all sort of exploded inside me, and then it was everywhere, resonant.” Nayeon is surprised to hear something so raw and honest coming from her lips, but there’s something about Jihyo’s kind eyes that apparently is compelling the truth out of her.

“Jeongyeon have that effect on people.” Jihyo fiddles with the pen absentmindedly. “I had that kind of felt similar to that too, a few years back. And I didn’t do anything, just let it pass by… the biggest regret of my life.”

Nayeon nods. “Right now, everything is so good, and having Jeongyeon with me like this. But… “

Jihyo looks at her. “But..?”

Nayeon takes a breath. “Jeongyeon is still young. And in a few years, she will learn a lot of things, meet different people. She’s always drawn people to her. I just wonder how long… “

Jihyo finishes the sentence. “How long she’ll stick around with you.” She’s silent, and then she continues. “I’ve known the kid, Unnie, for years. And ever since I know for a fact, that she always knows what she wants. She doesn’t settle on something she’s not sure of.”

Nayeon thinks about that, and wonders if Jihyo is right. But there’s no guarantee, even if Jeongyeon wants that, that this is something she wants for a very long time. “I don’t want to hold her back. She has amazing places to go.” Nayeon really believes that.

“You won’t. And if that happens, that when she needs you the most.” Jihyo’s voice is matter-of-fact, but just hearing that makes Nayeon’s heart lurch a little.

She nods. “I will always be here. And I just think that the day would come that she won’t need me anymore. And I won’t be enough. That she will find someone more suitable for her.” Nayeon can’t believe how she hated the idea, how jealous, how needy she’s sounding. She takes a slow breath to cover up her shaking.

Jihyo, however, doesn’t appear to be feeling anything except genuinely sympathetic. “You want everything for her to follow her dream. And you’re pushing her to it. That tells how much you love her… “ She stops and looks away, but then looks back at Nayeon and smiles a little wistfully.

Nayeon nods, looking sympathetic herself. “Exactly. If I could just give everything to her, I’d be happy to do that. I just don’t know how much this will affect us, including the members.”

“That’s a thing that is hard to talk about, of course.” Jihyo’s voice is thoughtful. “You can’t really make people understand what you guys have.”

Nayeon shakes her head and smiles sadly. “Yeah. So all I can do is wait it out and hope that it will last for awhile. And maybe someday, it will.”

“I’m not sure you want to hear this, Unnie, but I’ll say it anyway.” Jihyo sounds completely serious, as if what she’s about to say will determine their future. “Things would be hard. And it may lead to a lot of heartbreak, but they always do. It will lead to more doubts in you head.”

Nayeon nods. This is really what she fears, and she thinks to herself that what Jihyo is saying is pretty much depressing.

Jihyo must see Nayeon’s expression, because she gives her a comforting smile. “Hey, Unnie, I’m not done. But we always get through it, you and Jeongyeon. It is really why we have this weird connection, how we stand after failures are what makes us who we are. We fought for it, and we came out better than ever. And I think you both are going to be fine.” Jihyo sounds confident, so confident that Nayeon believes her just a little bit.

“Thanks.” Nayeon wishes she could say more, but her throat is a little too tight for that.

Jihyo gives her a small smile and slowly looks up behind her then says playfully. “There she is.”

Nayeon looks behind her. _There she is._


End file.
